Season 4 (TV Series)
On December 21st, 2012, it was confirmed that AMC had renewed The Walking Dead for Season 4.Scott West, ‘Walking Dead’ Showrunner On What We Can Expect From Seasons 3 And 4, Science Ficton.com, (March 22, 2012). According to Glen Mazzara, the prison is going to be involved in the storyline of the fourth season.Kevin Fitzpatrick, The Walking Dead's Glen Mazzara Talks About The Prison, Michonne and Future Comic Characters, "Right now, I do see that prison as a significant storyline for season 3 and season 4." TVOvermind (March 27, 2012). Production of the season started on May 6, 2013 and will consist of 16 episodes. New showrunner Scott M. Gimple will be taking over for Glen Mazzara. Rice, Lynette. 'The Walking Dead' names new showrunner Entertainment Weekly (February 27, 2013) David Morrissey is set to reprise his role as The Governor, despite an initial one-season contract. A new character was announced for casting, who was later revealed to be Bob Stookey from the comic series. Bob is going to be portrayed by Lawrence Gilliard Jr. He will be a series regular. Cast -Subject to Change- Main Cast *Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes. *Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon. *Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee. *Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene. *Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes. *Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier. *Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene. *Danai Gurira as Michonne. *David Morrissey as The Governor. *Emily Kinney as Beth Greene. *Chad Coleman as Tyreese. *Sonequa Martin-Green as Sasha. Recurring Cast *Jose Pablo Cantillo as Caesar Martinez. *Melissa Ponzio as Karen. *Lawrence Gilliard Jr. as Bob Stookey. Co-Stars *Travis Love as Shumpert. Uncredited *Adelaide and Eliza Cornwell as Judith Grimes. *Lucie O'Ferrall as Ms. McLeod. Episodes #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' #''TBA'' Trivia *In October 2012, AMC announced a contest on the network’s website that gives a fan the chance to appear on set for season 4, without having officially approved a fourth season yet. This led many fans and news organizations to speculate that there will be a season 4. AMC released this statement in response: “The Walking Dead has not been renewed for a fourth season. There was no inadvertent pick-up of the series...Promotional sweepstakes give-aways which involve prospective future season visits or opportunities are common practice in television. The sweepstakes rules clearly state AMC may award a substitute prize if the future season opportunity is not available.”Scott Stoute, ‘Walking Dead’ Season 4 Confirmed, Screen Rant, (October 2012). *In December 2012, Mike Riley, of Stalwart Films, stated about the city of Senoia, the stage set for Woodbury, that “It hasn’t been announced yet, but we’ll be back here next year for season four.”http://www.times-herald.com/local/20121205-Senoia-WRAP--walking-dead--miscellaneous-MOS *The writing of the fourth season started in February 2013, as stated by Glen Mazzara in an interview with Entertainment Weekly. *Greg Nicotero stated that Season 4 would focus more on character development and less on "the run and gun": "The walkers and the gore and the action and stuff, that’s fun, that’s the popcorn part of it. But if you don’t have characters that people are invested in, you lose your audience."''Bahr, Lindsey. PaleyFest 2013: 10 things we learned from 'The Walking Dead' panel ''Entertainment Weekly (March 2, 2013) *It has been announced that David Morrissey, who portrays The Governor, will return as a series regular for Season 4. Goldberg, Lesley. 'Walking Dead's' David Morrissey Returning as Series Regular in Season 4 The Hollywood Reporter (March 31, 2013) *It has been confirmed that the "war" between Rick and his group and The Governor will carry on into Season 4. *It is announced that Chad Coleman (Tyreese), Sonequa Martin-Green (Sasha) and Emily Kinney (Beth) were promoted to Series Regulars in Season 4, along with Melissa Ponzio (Karen) set as a recurring guest star. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/walking-dead-season-4-spoilers-tyreese-beth-sasha-432869 *It has been confirmed that the relationship between Rick and Carl will be a central focus of the season.Rosenberg, ELi. Executive Producer and Writer Robert Kirkman Answers Fan Questions - Part I The Walking Dead (April 5, 2013) References es:Temporada 3 ru:Ходячие мертвецы (сезон 3) Category:Seasons Category:TV Episodes